1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a coating film transfer tool for use for coating with a fluorescent tape, tape adhesive or the like as well as coating with a correcting tape to correct a writing error caused by a writing tool such as a ball point pen or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional transfer head for use in a coating film transfer tool using a corrective paint transfer tape, which is used for correcting a writing error caused by a writing tool such like a ball point pen or the like, a front end thereof is formed in the shape of a sharp edge (Examined Published Japanese Patent Application No. HEI3-11639) or a round edge (Examined Published Japanese Patent Application No.HEI6-33125). These structures are designed for the reason that, with the corrective paint transfer tape brought into intimate contact with a necessary place, the coating film transfer tool is slid to press the corrective paint transfer tape from its back side, so that the corrective paint on the surface of the corrective paint transfer tape is transferred and applied to the surface. If the transfer and application of the corrective paint on the surface of the corrective paint transfer tape is terminated at a necessary place, the corrective paint on the surface of the corrective paint transfer tape is cut by pressing it from its back side.
However, if the front end of the transfer head constituting the coating film transfer tool is in such a sharp edge as disclosed in Examined Published Japanese Patent Application No.HEI3-11639 according to the conventional art, when a procedure for transferring and coating the corrective paint on the corrective paint transfer tape is started, this work can be carried out accurately because a beginning point of a non-used portion of the corrective paint transfer tape can be confirmed easily. However, the front end of the transfer head is thin and has an elasticity, so that with an increased frequency of use, the front end of the transfer head is deformed. As a result, the corrective paint transfer tape comes into a contact with the transfer object surface through a surface contact. Therefore, when the corrective paint on the surface of the corrective paint transfer tape is cut off after the transfer and coating of the corrective paint to a desired position is terminated, a sufficient pressure is not transmitted concentratedly and equally to the corrective paint transfer tape. Consequently, the corrective paint on the surface of the corrective paint transfer tape cannot be cut in a straight line, so that a partial peeling or the like occurs thereby making it difficult to carry out transfer and coating of the corrective paint accurately. Further, because the corrective paint transfer tape after use is not guided by a back side of the transfer head, if the corrective paint transfer tape is wound rapidly, an unexpected vibration occurs, so that such an inconvenience as slippage from the transfer head and cutting of the tape occurs. Further, when this transfer head is molded by synthetic resin, production of dies for that transfer head is very difficult because the front end of the transfer head is in a sharp edge or thin, so that there is a fear that production cost may be raised.
In case the end of the transfer head is round as disclosed in Examined Published Japanese Patent Application No.HEI6-33125, when the corrective paint on the surface of the corrective paint transfer tape is cut by pressure after the transfer and coating of the corrective paint to a desired position is terminated, the corrective paint transfer tape comes into a contact with the transfer object surface through a surface contact, because the end of the transfer head is round. Consequently, a pressure necessary for cutting the corrective paint by pressure is not transmitted concentratedly and equally to the corrective paint transfer tape, so that the corrective paint on the surface of the corrective paint transfer tape cannot be cut in a straight line. As a result, a partial peeling or the like occurs thereby making it difficult to carry out accurate transfer and coating of the corrective paint. In case the corrective paint is transferred and applied from the corrective paint transfer tape, pressing on the corrective paint transfer tape by the transfer head is carried out through an entire transfer head, namely through a surface. Therefore, it is difficult to make the non-used portion of the corrective paint transfer tape accurately on a transfer starting point on the transfer object surface and then start pressing by the transfer head from that transfer starting point. Further, it is also difficult to accurately confirm the beginning point of the corrective paint transfer tape because of a partial peeling or the like caused on the surface of the corrective paint transfer tape. Therefore, sometimes, the corrective work cannot be carried out rapidly and accurately.